Tears of Tomorrow
by WeasleySweetie
Summary: Alicia is upset that her fifth year is over, but she soon finds herself back at Hogwarts, caught up in a love triangle. Fred has a crush on her, but will she stay true to Oliver, her boyfriend? And can she show Fred how much Katie fancies him?


Tears of Tomorrow  
  
by: WeasleySweetie  
  
summary: Alicia just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts and can't wait to come back for her sixth. This is the story of her big love circle.  
  
Rated: PG- 13, drama, kissing and language  
  
A/N: The title doesn't really fit but I thought it was cute, so I wanted to use it. There isn't really a lot of crying after the first chapter. It's fluffy, cute, sweet and very much a drama.  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Platform 9 3/4. Another year had ended for all Hogwarts students. Many were happy to be home, but there were the select few who wish they could only turn back time, Alicia Spinnet happened to be one of them.  
  
"Another year gone. I can't believe it," George Weasley said raising from his seat next to Katie Bell and Lee Jordan.  
  
"I know, I want to go back," Alicia said eagerly.  
  
"Oh no, here come the tears," Angelina Johnson giggled. Alicia pushed her playfully. Alicia was known to cry at the end of the train ride, every year.  
  
Every unloaded from the train, but they were far from gone. The seventh years crowded around each other giving their long good-byes. Oliver Wood was one of them. Alicia hugged all her friends while tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Licia Bear, don't cry! We'll only be gone for three months! It'll seem like a week," Katie tried to explain to her best friend who tried to smile.  
  
"No, it'll be a long time. I don't know if I can last that long!"  
  
"You'll survive. I'll see you soon, okay?" Katie said hugging her friend good-bye as her Mom screamed for her to hurry up. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There's a note in your trunk for you. Okay Mom, just a second!! I gotta hurry, I'll Owl you ASAP! Toodles!" Alicia waved bye to her friend and sniffled.  
  
"Hey Alicia," Fred Weasley said approaching from behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey Fred."  
  
"I know how you feel, I can't wait until our next year starts." Alicia smiled guiltily. " Hey, I know I've been kind of ... obsessed with you this whole year, but I can never get you out of my mind. I like you so much and I just wish you felt the same way back," Fred explained. Alicia's smile faded.  
  
"Fred, it's okay. I only like you as a friend and I'm sorry you don't like that. Trust me, it's better that we're not anything more. You know there are plenty of other girls out there who like you," Alicia hinted.  
  
"You mean Katie? Yes, I know. She's great and all, but no one is as wonderful as you are Alicia. You don't know how much you mean to me," Fred said. Alicia sighed as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Fred, thank you, but I have a boyfriend and you need to find yourself someone who likes you for you," Alicia explained. Fred drew her into a hug. Alicia hugged back, but with lack of feeling.  
  
"Have a great summer," Fred said escaping from the hug. Alicia stood looking into his eyes, as he did the same to her.  
  
"You too," she said breaking eye contact with him. He took a few steps backwards still staring at her, then turned and walked away. Alicia sighed deeply with an empty feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Hey love," a familiar voice called out to Alicia.  
  
"Oliver, hey!"  
  
Oliver walked closer to Alicia and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Don't be sad, you still some years left. Better make the best of them though, they go by fast," Oliver Wood said holding Alicia at the waist, who was failing to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss Hogwarts, but I'm going to miss you more next year," she said her eyes watering.  
  
"Well, don't miss me too much. You'll be the new Quidditch Captain, I want you to have fun, but make sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to be doing. I want weekly reports now, and of course, a lovey dovey note from you," Oliver finished winking. "Well, I best be off, the muggles are starting to stare." Oliver gave Alicia a long good-bye hug and then did something that he never had before; he kissed her.  
  
As their lips pulled away, Alicia's tear vanished and were replaced with the biggest, most puppy loved smile. She heard her little sister call from a distance, and without her even knowing, she skipped towards her family.  
  
In the distance, Fred Weasley was watching, his brown eyes green with envy. 


End file.
